Just Dance 4
'' Just Dance 4'' is an upcoming music video game, developed by Ubisoft as the fourth main installment of the Just Dance series of dance games. Announced at E3 2012 by Flo Rida & Aisha Tyler, the game will be releasing October 9th, 2012 in North America and October 2nd, 2012 in Europe and Australia for the Wii, the PlayStation 3 (for PlayStation Move), and the Xbox 360 (for Kinect). A version of the game for the upcoming Wii U console is also planned, which will be releasing November 18, 2012 in North America and November 30, 2012 in Europe and Australia, alongside the system. Gameplay Gameplay remains similar to previous Just Dance games, as players are judged on their ability to mimic on-screen dancers performing a routine to a chosen song. New features in Just Dance 4 will include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, unlockable bonus routines for songs, and a "Puppet Master" mode exclusive to the Wii U version, which will allow a player to use the Wii U's controller to serve as a "Master" to manipulate the routine and visuals. According to early screenshots of the game, effort ratings have been removed. Players can also unlock "Dance Quests", six objectives for each song that can be completed. It is currently unknown how these Quests are completed and what rewards they will give. Players can also create "Dancer Cards", which display their favorite songs, best scores, challenges and more. Online leaderboards are also available for the Wii U, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game.https://www.ebgames.com.au/wii-157034-Just-Dance-4-Nintendo-Wii Track Listing The game contains 48 music tracks. 3 of them being Wii U exclusives. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(W)" indicates that the song is a Wii U exclusive. * An "(N)" indicates that the is a NTSC (North American) version exclusive. * A "(P)" indicates that the song is an PAL (Europe) version exclusive. * A "(E)" indicates that the song is a PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Wii (only PAL JD4) exclusive. * A "(M)" indicates that the song can be played in Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U version. Alternate routines In addition, certain tracks will have alternate routines that will be easier or more challenging than the original, which can be unlocked via gameplay or available as downloadable content. 2 have been confirmed so far: Just Sweat Mode The game's Just Sweat mode expands on the previous games' modes. Features include a timer to determine the duration of the workout, and a calorie count to track how many calories burnt. Players can choose which song to exercise to. Six songs have been confirmed: Battle Mode This section have some errors. Help inserting correct words/sentences/other. The game includes a dance battle mode where two dancers from two different songs will dance against each other. Both players will have a health bar, and one of them will go down if the other player dances better. If the health bar of either dancer becomes empty, the opposing player wins and the winning dancer's song will play for the next round. Each round is 40 seconds long; when the timer reaches zero, then the dancer with the most health wins the round. There are 6 rounds in total. 5 battles have been confirmed so far: Downloadable Content New songs and alternate routines will be available for download via the in-game store. References